


Peanut Butter Jelly

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho caught Jun doing something in front of their refrigerator in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> Because I remember that Jun once did this diet where jelly is his staple food, and because peanut butter jelly is delicious.

“Jun,” someone called.  
  
Jun stopped his movement and turned his head slightly. He looked like a frail deer caught on headlights, freezing while mid-crouching in front of the opened refrigerator.  
  
It was Sho, apparently.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
  
Jun swallowed with a bit of difficulty and answered, “Nothing.”  
  
“Are you... Eating?” Sho squinted his eyes that were still so heavy from sleep.  
  
“No,” Jun stood up and slammed the refrigerator’s door shut.  
  
Sho stepped closer to Jun with obvious amusement. He was already giggling when he asked, “I thought you’re in this jelly-only-diet or something. I’ve told you that there’s no way – _no way_ – that you’d survive with only jelly.”  
  
“I am,” Jun shouldered Sho, clearly annoyed, “and I did.”  
  
Sho wanted to give a lecture on how Jun didn’t need the diet, but right then he was more interested in picking on Jun, “So, it wasn’t jelly, then?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The one that you’ve been eating right from the refrigerator.”  
  
“None! I wasn’t eating anything!” Jun insisted. He pushed Sho away from his way and he stomped to the bedroom.  
  
Sho laughed out loud and pulled Jun by his arm. He turned Jun around and kissed Jun’s lips, licking slowly while on it.  
  
Jun was startled. He stared at Sho with disbelief in his eyes.  
  
Sho licked his lips briefly and showed his thinking face, “Hm.. I’d say... Peanut butter jelly.” Sho swiped his finger on the corner of Jun’s lips, licked his finger, and grinned, “Oh, yes. Pretty sure it’s peanut butter jelly.”  
  
Jun put his finger on the corner of his own lips and found traces of peanut butter jelly there. He blushed, punched Sho’s shoulder, and resumed his walk to the bedroom.  
  
Faintly, Sho could hear him said,  
  
“It’s jelly too, you know.”  



End file.
